Demonic Surprise
by the allen walker
Summary: A peaceful day at the Black Order turns into disastter, when one of their own gets captured and this time they're not akuma nor the Noah, but a real demon. Everyone is surprised by this, including the Noah and the Millenium Earl. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Unknown Location

People are walking in a hurry. You hear footsteps behind you and you hurry your pace. You hear voices around you, saying many different things at the same time; but then you hear a most interesting conversation between two unimportant people.

You get closer to hear more of the conversation. What you hear gets your attention fast. When those two are done talking, you walk away to think on what those people talked about.

But you don't stay thinking for very long. After all the thinking process, you're gone like the wind with only one thought in your mind 'Mine'


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so sorry about the delay of this chapter but college has been keeping me of posting this. First studies then my obsession with this. Oh, before I forget, __**I don't own anything.**__ For those that dint get the prologue, it was in 2__nd__ person point of view. This means that the reader is the character. Anyway, let's continue the story._

**Chapter 1: Planning**

England, London

Black Order HQ

11:59:00 pm

It's raining hard. The thunder can be heard and the lightning can be seen. A beautiful and dangerous scenery. On a tree outside, a black raven can be seen looking inside one of the windows of a room of the Black Order.

While the raven is watching from outside, inside the room we see a young teen of about 15 years of age, snow white hair and skin, and a scar that goes from his cheek until his forehead and there changes into a star pentacle. While the raven watches the boy, the clock strikes midnight. At exactly midnight, the boy starts twitching and moaning in pain. Then, he starts to sweat and a silent scream escapes from his mouth. After a few minutes of this torture, the boy returns to his peaceful slumber. It wasn't until a few hours later that the same thing happened again. This continued until after the sun came out. At last, the raven left after the sun came out, and the boy returned to his peaceful slumber once more.

While the boy sleeps, the other people that live in the Black Order HQ started waking up from their comfortable beds.

It was while everyone was in the cafeteria that one of them noticed that the boy with snow white hair was not with them.

"Hey, where's Allen?" asked a young teen girl with short cropped green hair named Lenalee.

"He's probably still sleeping in his room. Why?" said a red head with a green emerald eye, a headband and an eye patch, whose name is Lavi Bookman Jr.

"Well, because he never misses a meal. Besides, he's always the first one to be here before us" answered back Lenalee.

"Shall we look for him?" asked Lavi.

"Mm" said Lenalee and both Lavi and Lenalee got up and they left the cafeteria.

While Lenalee and Lavi went looking for Allen in his room; in the house of the Noah's, a plan was forming in order to capture Allen in order to awaken the fourteenth. A peaceful day would turn into disaster when the Noah would attack the day after tomorrow. But what no one knows is that another sinister plot is being form.

(I had a thought that I should leave the story here, but then I thought about the wait for this chapter an here's the rest of the chapter).

Heart of unknown forest

"I have found him, my love. He's in …" and the rest was said in a whisper.

"Then you know what to do. We attack the day after tomorrow at dusk"

"Of course, my lovely, whatever you desire" answered back, and this person left with a dark smirk on pale features and a promise of pain on his dark red slitted eyes.

'Soon, I will have you back. Just you wait. Nothing will prevent me from taking you back. Soon, soon' and after finishing this train of thought, the person started laughing a hysterical laugh, full of insane intentions to the ones who took what was most precious. 'Soon, you will all pay' and this person kept laughing.

Back at the order

With Lenalee and Lavi

"Hey, um…Lavi?" asked uncertain Lenalee.

"What is it, Lenalee?"

"Well, is about Allen. I think there's something wrong with him. I mean, not eating and sleeping the whole day? Don't you find that strange?" finished saying Lenalee with a worried face.

"Of course I do. But, you know our Allen. He's always doing things you don't expect" answered Lavi with a nervous laugh.

Sigh. "I guess you're right, Lavi. I just hope everything's alright" finished Lenalee.

"Me too, Lenalee. Me too" finished saying Lavi and they both left with one thought on their minds. 'I got a bad feeling. I just hope I'm wrong'

What both of them didn't know was how right they were and how much they would wish it weren't so.

End of Chapter 1

Me: Expect something next week. Well I hope so.

_Kuro: What do you mean you hope so? It better be done. Our readers are gonna be waiting for a whole week for the next chapter!_

Me: Alright, alright. See you next week on the weekends since I have college on the weekdays. By the way, we got a guest next week

_Kuro: He's here_

Me: O.O WHAT! Uh… Ja ne. SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it took so long to post this. Anyway, the dream for this chapter is going to be in 2nd person POV. Just so you know, and don't get confused on the way. By the way, you'll know when the dream ends and the POV change. Another thing before you continued onto the story, is that Lenalee, Kanda. Lavi, Komui, Miranda and Krory all have the same dream, which is the one that is going to be written in 2nd person POV. **I don't own anything.** NOW ONTO THE STORY! I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS! Freaking writers block. Had it these whole freaking months I did not write. Thanks to all those people that have been reviewing, putting my story on authors alerts, and putting my story on the favorites list. Never would have guessed that people would like my story so much. Besides the fact that I'm new in this site. Anyway, I have been rambling enough.

**Chapter 2: The dream and the day before**

Start of Dream (2nd pov)

_Everything is black as night and you can't see anything. That is until a ray of light shines upon this darkness. You run towards it, but the more you run, the more the ray of light escapes your grasp._

_This ray of light keeps getting further and further away. You feel panic and fear. You don't know why, but then you understand._

_ The ray of light transforms into Allen, your friend. You're relieved to see him. You call pout to him, but he doesn't respond to your calls. Then, he looks at you, but he's not really looking at you. More like, something behind you. You look behind you and the only thing you see are red slitted eyes looking down on you. You tried to scream, but nothing came out of your mouth._

_A pair of feet goes right by your side and you look up. You see Allen walking right towards the red slitted eyes. You tried to grab him, but your hands passed right through him. An expression of shock overcomes your face. You tried to speak, to warn Allen, to not go to the red slitted eyes. But it was futile. Those red eyes look at you in amusement and right before your very eyes, Allen disappears and your ray of light is gone._

_You're plunged into darkness once again. You look up, and those red eyes are still there. You blink and the red eyes are gone. That's when you realize that some kind of oppressive feeling was keeping you from moving and talking. You tried to comprehend what you just seen. You can't, and the only thing you can do, is scream. And then, you wake up. _

End dream

In six different rooms, six people awakened from their nightmare, panting and sweating. The only thought on the minds of everyone was: 'what's this supposed to mean?' and for the rest of the night, neither could get back to sleep. But what none of them knew was that Allen was awake, but if you look carefully into Allen's eyes, they held no life in them. They were dull, and lifeless. The fact is that Allen is being controlled, but it seems that he has a destination in mind.

Since is the middle of the night (an hour later after the nightmare of everyone else) and a few people were awake, they heard the footsteps. But when they went to see who it was, there was no one there, except for a fluttering white cape turning a corner and disappearing.

For a while, no one registered that only one person has a white cape and it was only a few minutes later that this information registered in their minds. Once the information was processed, they got out of their rooms as fast as possible. The problem was that every time they thought they found Allen, he would vanish in an instant, like he was never there before. It really felt like they were chasing a ghost. They regrouped in the cafeteria and started discussing where Allen could have gone to.

"Where could he have gone? Brother, I'm worried", said Lenalee with a frown marring her young face and with a worried look in her eyes.

"I really don't know, my sweet Lenalee", answered Kumui, Lenalee's big brother with a sister complex.

"But, where else could he have gone? We checked everywhere, and he's not anywhere inside here!", answered back Lenalee, now looking frantic.

Everyone started thinking on where Allen could have gone. It wasn't until Lavi look up to the roof of their floor, that he got an idea.

"Hey, guys. How about the roof? We haven't checked it, and it would be the last place anybody would look; besides the fact is that it's not inside, but outside. We haven't check anyplace outside the building" finished saying Lavi in all his logistic self.

"You got a point there", said Kumui with a thinking face. "Ok, here's what we'll do. Miranda, Lenalee; check the roof. Call if you see Allen there by golem. The rest of us will check the forest outside. Got any questions? Finished asking Kumui. "Good. Now, let's move", and everyone went their different ways.

**With Lenalee and Miranda**

"Do you really think Allen is in the roof, Lenalee san?", asked Miranda completely nervous and afraid of her dear friend.

"I really don't know, Miranda. I mean, he could be there, but he also couldn't. There are many possibilities that he could and couldn't be on the roof", explained Lenalee trying to keep a calm face in order to not frightened Miranda more than she already is. "I just hope that we can find him soon. I'm worried."

"Don't worry Lenalee. I'm pretty sure we'll find Allen soon" said Miranda, trying to keep the worry out of her voice in order to cheer up Lenalee.

"I really hope so, Miranda. Thanks"

"What are friends for", answered back Miranda and they both kept on walking, heading towards the roof.

**With Lavi and Krory**

"Hey, Lavi. Don't you think this whole situation is a little bit suspicious?", asked Krory with a worried and wary face.

"Of course I do. But we can't do anything about it, until we find Allen and ask him. This whole thing is wrong and messed up", said Lavi back to Krory in a angry voice. "I just hope we find him soon."

"Me too, Lavi, me too" answered back Krory; and the kept on walking much deeper into the forest.

**With Kanda and Kumui**

"So, um, Kanda; where do you think Allen went?" asked Kumui, trying to make conversation.

"…"

Sigh.

Which as could be seen, didn't happen at all, and they continued in silence.

When Lenalee and Miranda got to the roof, there was no one there. They reported it, and went on their way. What they didn't notice was the symbol that was written in one part of the roof. Kumui and Kanda didn't find anything on their part of the forest and reported it. It was Lavi and Krory who found Allen.

"Guys, we found Allen, but…"

"What, Lavi?" said Lenalee sounding worried.

"It's better if you come here and take a look."

Once everyone was in the part of the forest that Lavi and Krory were, they saw what had made Lavi sound a little desperate. Lavi and Krory found Allen in a deep part of the forest, in good health and passed out, in a bloodied circle which is dry enough to not be erased.

"What is this Lavi?" asked Miranda worried.

"It's a summoning circle" answered not Lavi, but Kanda instead.

"Summoning circle? But what does it do?" asked Miranda again with a little bit of curiosity in her voice.

"It's a circle, to summon…demons, or at least that's what the ancestors of old believed" said Kanda in a disbelieving tone when saying the word 'demon'. "Baka-usagi, carry the moyashi. We need to get out of this creepy forest (a little ooc, but not to much. Don't worry, he'll return to normal soon enough), and take care of moyashis' wounds" finished Kanda with an air of authority around him.

Lavi went to pick up Allen and trew him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. " Let's go inside HQ" said Lavi and everyone went inside the Black Order HQ, wich they deemed fit enough to call home.

A few hours later

Morning in BOHQ hospital

10:00 to 11:00 am

In one of the beds, resting on his side is one Allen Walker, who is awakening from his slumber.

Groan, "Wh…where am I?" asked Allen to himself. "I'm in the infirmary? But why?" were a few of the questions that Allen asked himself. "Ow, my head" and once Allen said this, the door burst open and everyone who like allen (except Kanda) was there. They were happy to see the old Allen back, not the person who was sleeping the whole day yesterday, or the person from this morning. But before anyone could answer Allen's questions, his stomach grumble. Everyone looks towards Allen's stomach and start laughing, while Allen blushes and laughs along with them. Everything was forgotten in this moment of bliss companionship and friendship.

The whole day went peacefully. Everyone was laughing, eating, training and talking. All went well on this peaceful day. What no one knew was this peaceful day would be the prelude to the bloodiest battle the Black Order has ever seen; and the most eye catching to the Noah clan.

None could have foreseen it, and that's why none could have known the horrors tomorrow will bring. But for now, all is peaceful and there's no need to worry for tomorrow. Tomorrow will come and the exorcists will fight with courage, bravery, friendship and best of all, love for the things they cherished and hold dear to their hearts.

**End of chapter 2**

_Me: I finally got out of that writers block that I had, not to mention that I'm freaking college and have duties at home too._

**Kuro: Well look who came back. That's all exc…**

_Me: Shut it you. I can freaking delete you if I want to. Besides, I have a surprise. Someone came visiting our stage._

**Kuro: Well, who is it? Out with it**

_Me: You forgot didn't you? No problem. The person who's visiting us is…_

**Kuro: Wait, you don't mean…**

_Me: Yes. Now shut your mouth before I cut off your tongue(snarling)_

**Kuro: I'll be good (T.T).** whispering to herself – **So scary**

_Me: And now that Kuro shut herself up I can present the person who's visiting us today. And that person is…_(drum roll)…_our very own bishounen, the one… and only… Allen Walker! Please take the stage_

Allen: Is good to be here and since is all new to me and the writer, we are going to help each other out.

_Me: Really? You are awesome Allen. Remember people, next time we have another visitor, and don't forget to keep those reviews coming. I don't care if they are just one word or one letter, just keep them coming. By the way, what happened to Kuro?_

Allen: I think you broke her

_Me: Really? Oh, well. Until next time folks. Almost forgot. Updates will be sporadic since I got college to attend, duties at home and studying to do. Anyway, maybe I'll have something for Christmas. Maybe…maybe not. Anyway, until next time folks _


	4. Chapter 4

_This story is going to be put in hold until all chapters are done. I don't know how long that's going to be but since I'm on writers block for the moment then you get the drift._

_I should really thank everyone who has been reviewing, favoriting and following my story. Thank you so much. Sorry for the very late update, but my mind decided to go to the dumps and my writing got affected because of it. Anyway, I decided to divide chapter 3 in two parts. This is the first part. Before I forget, Allen get out here and do the disclaimer!_

Allen: the allen walker does not own anything except this plot and maybe a few characters.

_And now, without further notice, we shall start the story._

**Chapter 3: The day of the battle**

On this sunny day everyone woke up happy and refreshed. Such a happy day, no one thought that it would be disturbed and in the middle of the day too. But let's not jump to that just yet. Let's see what the others are doing. Allen, Lavi and Krory are in the cafeteria, eating along with Lenalee and laughing at a joke Lavi said.

While all of them were in the cafeteria, having breakfeast, we see Kanda training his usual routine. There was nothing that suggested that the day would go wrong. But like all good things, it must come to an end.

A few hours have past and now is half past eleven and everyone was talking about how there were no missions and finally relaxing. A quarter to four the whole order building started shaking and the alarm sounded, meaning that Akuma were attacking the building. For a few short minutes everyone did nothing; and then, the first scream got everyone out of their shock and stupor and into action.

Outside, the whole Noah clan, and the Millennium Earl were waiting for the exorcists, while the Akuma were for distraction purposes and drawing out the exorcists of the building and right into the hands of the Noah clan.

When the exorcists got outside, they found all of the Noah clan and too many Akuma to count, firing their poisonous bullets towards the exorcists HQ. While the exorcists started fighting akumas and trying to protect their home, the Noah clan decided to intervene in the exorcists' battle with the akumas, and since the Noah clan has almost all the advantage they need, they got nothing to lose. Even the Earl joined in on the battle.

After the Noah joined in on the battlefield, everyone got separated and ended up fighting two or three Noah with Akuma on the side and depending on which Noah there were, two or three exorcist took battle.

Kanda, Lavi and Krory ended up fighting with Jasdero and Debitto, better known as Jasdevi, the Noah of bonds. Lenalee, Marie (the blind guy) and Bookman ended fighting Lulubell, her servant and Sheryll Camelot, or otherwise known as Road Camelot father in everything but blood. General Klaud and Tiedoll ended up fighting Skin Bolic, the Noah of wrath, and Tyki Mykk, the Noah of pleasure.

Miranda stayed behind in order to protect the scientists and also the exorcists with her Innocence 'Time Record'. This means that for every injurie sustained, time will be turned and everyone will be good as new. Meanwhile, General Sokkalo was fighting the mind reading Noah and a bunch of level 2 and 3 akuma, and he did not mind at all, in fact, he reveled in it. But Allen really got short end of the deal. Right now, Allen is fighting Road Camelot, the Noah of Dreams, and the Millennium Earl (not yet known as Adam), the maker of akuma.

_Me: CUT! And that's a wrap people. I promise that the next chapter is all action with many different battle scenes for your entertainment._

**Kuro: That's all you're presenting the readers? Two measly pages of a chapter? What's wrong with you? Our readers have waited long enough for you to update and this is how you reward them?**

_Me: Will you SHUT UP! My mind has been in the freaking dumps and because of that my writing has been affected as well. Not to mention that my brother has been pestering me non-stop about something or other. _(sigh). _Hey Allen, who was the special someone we had for today's stage?_

Allen: I think the name started with a 'C' or a 'K'. Don't remember which one it was. Was I helpful?

_Me: Of course you were Allen. You really are cute! _ (snorting in the background). _ I HEARD THAT Kuro! Let's forget that Kuro exists and present the guests for today's stage. And they are our very own Ciel and Kanda!_

**Kanda: Moyashi**

Allen: Who are you calling a moyashi Bakanda? Is my name really that difficult to understand for your pitiful brain? How pathetic

**Kanda: What was that, mo-ya-shi?**

_Ciel: Sebastian. Get out here now!_

_Me: Sebastian's not here, but he will be for the next chapter. Kanda, STOP FIGHTING WITH ALLEN! Allen, ignore him. So Allen, say goodbye until next chapter._

Allen: Until next chapter everyone.

_AND CUT!_


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Arc 1: First Battle

_This first battle was a spur of the moment, since I had an idea to read my own story from the readers' point of view and this was born. Writing this took me two days to finish. Posting this was a hassle. Anyway, back to the story and IDOA (I Don't Own Anything)._

**Chapter 3: The day of the battle Part 2**

**Battle Arc 1: Destruction of the Akuma**

**First Battle: Kanda, Lavi and Krory**

"We really shouldn't separate in this battle" said Krory determined to protect his home and friends.

"I agree with Krory on this one. How about you, Kanda?, finished asking Lavi.

Kanda didn't answered and when both of them looked towards the place that Kanda was last seen, they couldn't find him; because by the time they started talking and finished, Kanda was already fighting. With two big explosions occurring, Lavi and Krory joined the fight.

"Big hammer, little hammer…grow, grow, grow!" and Lavi also joined the fight, while Krory transformed and also joined the fight.

By the time Lavi and Krory joined in the fight, Kanda had already destroyed ten level two akuma, since all level three akuma were watching and waiting for an opportune moment to join the fight. Even so, both Jasdero and Debitto were firing different types of bullets towards the exorcists in order to tire them.

_Flashback_

"_Remember, our objective is to tire the exorcists. Then we kill them and destroy the Innocence" said the Millennium Earl gleefully. "Got that, Jasdero, Debitto?"_

"_Yes, sir" they said sullenly._

"_Well then…"_

_End Flashback_

Fifteen more explosions have occurred while the two Noah were thinking, but that didn't mean they stopped shooting, it just meant that their shooting became more deadly. By the time the two Noah got out of their thinking, almost all of the level two Akuma were destroyed, and the level three Akumas' were starting to join the fight. That's when trouble started for the exorcists.

While they were fighting with level twos, all of the levels threes were observing the battle and how the exorcists fought. This didn't mean that a few of the level threes stayed and observe, it meant that a few started fighting along with the level twos.

Back with the exorcists

Lavi and Krory were getting tired, while Kanda was a little winded, but not so tired that he couldn't keep fighting.

"Damn it, there's no end to this" said Lavi panting heavily.

"We must keep fighting, Lavi. We can't surrender right now!" exclaimed Krory, determined to keep fighting.

"I know Krory, but right now…" and Lavi looked towards their surroundings and took stock of the situation. And then he had an idea, a crazy idea, but still an idea.

"Krory, I'm going to need your help, and yours too Kanda."

"Tsk" and that was enough for Lavi at the moment.

"Alright, here's the plan…" and he relayed the information.

After a few seconds, everything was planned out and they dispersed towards their designated areas to fight. What the Akuma and Noah didn't know couldn't hurt them. After a few minutes of independent fighting, it was time to implement the plan.

"Heavens' Seal: Fire Seal: Fire Snake!" shouted Lavi, while Krory speed jump towards the fire snake to make it much faster.

Meanwhile, it was Kanda who was putting tension for Lavi and Krory. It wasn't until he shouted that they relax, but not completely.

"Mugen: First Illusion: Hell Insects!"

By the time the Hells' Insects catch up, the fire snake has destroyed more than thirty akumas. What everyone didn't foresee was how much powerful it was going to be with the 'Hell Insects'.

When the 'Hell Insects' united with the fire snake and Krorys' speed, it turn into chaos. The 'Hell Insects' caught on fire, but they didn't disappear, they separated and with flash speed destroyed the Level three Akumas. The akuma didn't have time to react. A big flash of white and everything became silent. Once the light died down, the sky was clear and only fifteen akuma were left standing.

Everyone was speechless, especially the Noah. It was the exorcists who recovered first and for what they believe in, they repeated this process one more time. Ten more akuma were destroyed. Only five Akuma remained, and this time the exorcists have the advantage.

While they shot their best shots, they took that time to rest, since everyone else was spellbound with the combined force of these attacks. It was time to fight separately but united at the same time. It was this teamwork that destroyed the most strongest of level threes. Four of these akuma were destroyed by this excellent teamwork, while the last one was destroyed by everyone.

Kanda, Lavi and Krory with five akuma

The akuma didn't know what to expect of the exorcists and so they attacked together. One went for Lavi, the other went for Kanda and the last two went for Krory. What the akuma didn't expect was for the opposite person to destroy them, and for Kanda to take the last akuma by trying to get the akuma that was targeting Lavi.

The last akuma was destroyed little by little with everyone. First, Krory took blood to make it weaker; Second, Lavi hit it with his hammer to wear down the akuma; Third, Kanda destroyed the akuma with Mugens' First Illusion.

"Excellent teamwork everyone" said Lavi serious. "The only pest we need to destroy now, is this damn Noah"

"I agree" said Krory with his serious face on.

"Che"

"And how do you propose to do that, exorcists? You're completely exhausted as of now"

"Exhausted, tee-hee"

"As long as we have the spirit to keep fighting, we'll never give up. Not to you or the Earl!" exclaimed Krory with passion and determination in his voice.

"We shall see about that" answered back the Noah with fierceness.

"LET'S GO!" shouted Lavi, and the fight started.

Now, the real fight begins.

_AND CUT._

_CHAPTER 3: PART 2 END._


End file.
